Ray William Johnson
FOR MORE INFORMATION ON RAYWILLIAMJOHNSON & ALL OF HIS VIDEOS, CLICK HERE! Ray William Johnson (Born August 14, 1981) is an 32-year old YouTube Celebrity and comedian on YouTube in his 30's who currently resides in Los Angeles. He became famous through his YouTube show, Equals Three, in which he provides humorous commentary on viral videos . He used to have an animated musical comedy group whose Youtube channel was called Yourfavoritemartian which recently ended after the beef between himself and Maker Studios. "BreakingNYC his old vlog channel, was his very first YouTube channel; RunawayPlanet is his current vlog channel, because of once again, the beef between himself and Maker Studios. He has over 2.4 Billion video views. He usually gained anywhere between 3K-15K subscribers daily, but after news of his retirement from hosting Equals Three, he has begun to lose 1-3 thousand subscribers daily. Ray has recently begun posting Runaway Planet/Runaway Machine related content on his main channel, including a 5 part web series called Riley Rewind, which he directed, starring his ex-girlfriend, youtuber Anna Akana. He has also begun uploading podcasts entitled, Runaway Thoughts, twice each week with Anna Akana and Derek Shelby, another member of Ray and Anna's production company. This podcast interacts with the audience, answers questions, and overall talks about different things, and usually get off-topic from a question, hence the name "Runaway Thoughts." Johnson announced that Equals Three will be ending in the middle of 2014. Ray's last episode of =3 was on March 13, 2014 saying that he will try to find a new host and production crew within two months. However, if the fans don't like the new host Ray will shut down the show for good. Currently, Runaway Thoughts has been put on hold as Ray is currently filming for a new movie. RayWilliamJohnson is the 12th most subscribed channel. He has over 10.7 million subscribers to date. Famous Quotes/Sight Gags FAKE AND GAY! - Used by Troll, his character portraying what a troll would usually say by feigning typing on a keyboard and sounding like a jerk. GEEZUS!! - 'A phrase used when a video goes very viral, very fast. '''Zing! - '''A subtitle which comes up when Ray has made a joke concerning sexism, racism, or just something which is funnier than usual. '''Epic Face! Epic face! - '''A line Ray uses when he finds a video with people making strange faces. The line usually goes, "epic face! epic face! epic face! epic face! Jizz... in... my pants." Though on occasion the ending is changed to fit the video's needs. Often reffered to as, "The Joke." '''Jizz In My Pants! - '''A line he uses everytime after he uses Epic Face! Epic Face! Epic Face! Followed by jizz in my pants. He takes pictures and then points out the funny faces and this is one of his most popular lines, but he rarely says it anymore. '''Two camels in a tiny car! - '''A comeback line he used in the older videos. He usally says it when the Troll pops up. (It is rarely used now) '''I'm a @#!*%! - '''Used all the time, because apparently, he is one. Wait, what? '''Honey Badger don't give a $#!%&! - '''A reference to Honey Badger. '''BALLS! - '''Ray's swear word of choice. '''Get back in the kitchen! '- Famous sexism joke '''Here's the dildo - Reference of people thinking that Ray said that in "Shake Dat Ass" but he actually said "Here's the deal though" HOW DOES SOMEBODY NOT KNOW HOW TO FLUSH THE TOILET AFTER THEY'VE HAD A SHIIII$#!%&!T?! - Used in the end of the videos since "Who sh&@!?". Throwing a Baby- '''In many of his videos, as a semi-racist joke, Ray throws a plastic african american baby doll against the back wall of the set. This baby was replaced in one episode with an asian toddler doll, after Ray was called out for racism. As the Asian toddler's head fell off during the video, Ray has gone back to using the african american baby. '''Can we &@!$ it? - Reference to some discussions in the podcast where Ray and Anna would take anything they were discussing and ask if they could $@&! it. Video Gallery File:Kick his @ss!! File:Your girlfriend's got talent. File:1 Fan File:BARFING CATS File:DRINK DRANK DRUNK File:THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING|Ray's last =3 Video Riley Rewind Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Most Subscribed Channel Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Verified Channels